Ichimaru Gin Birthday! One shot
by rockbabyval
Summary: A one shot Birthday story to Ichimaru Gin. Paring of cause, Rangiku and Gin, Momo and Toushiro


**Ichimaru Gin Birthday**

**A/N: A Ichimaru Gin Birthday story! **

10th September… An Important date to the Ichimaru family. Rangiku got married with Gin after he tried to get close to Aizen so that he could kill the threat of Soul Society and also protect his girlfriend. Well actually, he was sent by the Head captain in an undercover mission. Only to be known by the Head Captain and Central 46.

Rangiku is now staying with Gin some where near the 3rd Division and had switch place with Kira and some Vice Captain to another squad. Rangiku is now the 3rd Division Vice-captain, Momo is now the 10th Division Vice-captain and Kira is the 5th Division Vice-captain.

The morning sun rays shone into the Ichimaru house hold. Gin woke up and saw his most beautiful princess sound asleep. He brushes a little hair from her blond hair and he heard some sounds coming from her. Slowly, her blue eyes open and saw Gin lying beside her.

"Ohaiyo…" Rangiku said sleepily.

"Ohaiyo Ran-chan" Gin said and stood up. Rangiku asked "Nee Gin." Gin turned around and faced her. She continued "Are you free tonight?" Gin thought for a moment and said "If my cute little Ran-chan wants to go out with me… Of course I will be free. What time?"

"Urm…How about 7.00pm?"

"Where is it?"

"I will go to you personally" Rangiku said with a smile.

"I don't know what yar plannin…"

"Don't think about it too much and keep on doing your best as the 3rd Squad captain." She ended off while going back to sleep covering herself with the blanket but Gin pull it off.

"Stop slackin' and get out tar bed" Gin said playfully but firmly as well.

"Mou~!" whined Rangiku when Gin planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Fine…" reply Rangiku and she dragged Gin to the bathroom to get themselves ready. After few minutes, Rangiku came downstairs and prepare breakfast for Gin and herself.

"Nee Ran-chan…" Gin said while pulling a chair out from under the table.

"Yes?" Rangiku asked while placing some toast bread onto the table.

"I'm havin a feelin but I don't remember what it is…"

"Maybe its your imagination." Rangiku hope it is.

"Maybe so…" Gin said and Rangiku let out a sigh of relief. After finishing placing all the food they started to eat with their usual saying. After breakfast, both the couple when back upstairs to take his Haori and her arm band.

After few minutes, a hell butterfly came and commanded an all Captain and Vice-captain meeting. Rangiku whined again but Gin had already left dragging her along. Rangiku smiled and both the couple Flash Stepped to the meeting area.

Once there, they were surprised as they were the few who arrived early. They saw the 10th Division and walked towards them.

"TAICHOU!" Rangiku shouted through the room and quickly hug his once favourite captain.

"Matsumoto stop it. I'm not your captain anymore…AND ALSO GET OFF ME!" said Toushiro trying to wiggle his way out of his ex vice-captain.

"Oh… Sorry…" said Rangiku and slowly let go of his ex Taichou.

"Rangiku-san, Nice to see you are doing fine with Ichimaru Taichou" said Momo and smiled at the couple.

"Hinamori! So how was your… well…date going with Taichou?" asked Rangiku looking at the teenage girl.

Both Toushiro and Momo blushed a little but she said shyly "Well…great…Nothing much happen…."

"Soon you will get married to him…" teased Rangiku and patted the girl shoulder

"Mou~ Rangiku-san!" Momo said looking at the older women.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Taichou will be great for you."

"Its "yar" Ran-chan. Its "I'm sure Taichou will be great for yar!' " said Gin cutting off her sentence.

"You look at that too!" The couple got into some kind of small yet funny argument.

"Hinamori, lets go back to our seats." Toushiro said while rolling his eyes and pulling Momo away.

"Urm…Okay…" Momo said while blushing. She still couldn't help but blush every time Toushiro touch her.

Slowly, the argument quiet down and more of the Division captain and vice-captain arrived. When everyone arrived, the head captain took his postion. Everyone did the same.

"As all of you know that there is an increase of hollow being seen in the world of the living." Said the head captain and the rest simply nodded in agreement.

"I would like the 3rd Division captain to be in charge of this matter."

"Hai…" said Gin with a bit of sadness. He looked at Rangiku and she looked back. Gin turned back and stared onto the floor.

"Once the meeting is over, Ichimaru Gin, get ready your members and immediately head over to the world of the living." Continued the head captain and the meeting when on and on for few minutes but most shinigami think it is few hours.

"Ichimaru Taichou…" said the head Captain and Gin simply nodded and left the place.

The next part of the meeting, Ichimaru Fuku-Taichou would take over. Everyone look at the most laziness, sake addicted and every other things they could think of Shinigami. Why would she even bother to attend a meeting. It must be important…

"Arigatou Sou-Taichou…" she continued "Well…most of you might say "she is drunk" or "is this for real?" Well…to put it simple…Today is Ichimaru Taichou birthday."

There was a silent in the air until Momo broke it "And we are celebrating for him?"

"Well…I wanted the whole of Gotei 13 to celebrate his birthday because one, He help us in defecting Aizen and two…well…he seems like he does not have any one to celebrate his birthday at all."

"Aren't Ichimaru Taichou and you childhood friends?" Ukitake asked.

"We are but that guy will never be around on that day it self and he will only come back after midnight. So I did not even manage to celebrate his birthday even once. So I think he might have already forgotten his birthday that is today."

"A person forgetting his birthday?" Toushiro asked raising his eyebrow.

"His in Hueco Mundo that time and no one knows his birthday except Kira and me" Now everyone look at the quiet Kira.

"You know his birthday?" asked Momo

"Well…More or least. He gives me hint like "same birth month as Ran-chan" or "19 days before Ran-chan birthday" or "7 days after Orihime-san birthday" I don't even know when their birthday is and when I check on it, he left... So I did not really told him that I knew his birthday."

"He give me that hint as well… Anyway today evening, all of us will be going to the world of the living, to celebrate his birthday and -"

"But I hav-" Toushiro said but was interrupted by Rangiku "And No one will give me a "But" or "No" because I have already arrange everything with Yamamoto Sou-Taichou."

Momo nudged Toushiro and whispered "She just somehow stop a captain from talking back. Cool! I want to learn from her…"

Toushiro reply back "So that I can obey you? No can do. You will still listen to me" Momo let out a small smile and continue to hear Rangiku crazy idea for Gin's special birthday party.

After few explanation about Gin special birthday party plan, everyone stop all their "Working instinct" and get ready for the party

-In another place-

"Hmm…Tar hollow here are pretty much weak but… better get the job gone so that Ran-chan won't need tar get worried bout me." Gin said while standing on a pole. He saw some hollow in a corner eyeing a soul child. He sighed and went to do his job.

Once he is done the soul child say "Tha…Thank you sir…but" The Soul child suddenly turn into a huge hollow. Gin back was facing the hollow. He sigh and said "If yar wan' tar do an attack which can't be notice…yar got tar practice more of it. Ikorose Shinso" His Zanpackuto extended and pierces the hollow and cutting through it. The hollow scream and it fade away.

Gin withdrew his Zanpackuto went his other teammate arrival "Ichimaru Taichou, there are huge group of hollow gather near the lake area. Some maybe even a Menous Grande." Said one of the members.

"Alright. Let's head out!"

"Hai!" The shinigami said and left.

-Meanwhile in Soul Society-

"Nee Rangiku-san…" said a soft voice behind Rangiku in the 3rd Division office.

"Hinamori-san?" Rangiku asked and turn around carrying boxes of decoration.

"Wow…you could carry that much?" Momo counted the boxes and it was 6.

"Er…yeah…Just pile it up together and poof. You could carry this much. But it still need some training in order to carry which I heard from Gin, 10 boxes."

"You sure know many things about Ichimaru-Taichou."

"We were childhood friend but that guy still would never tell me where he had gone off to. Even now…"

"Shiro-chan won't even tell me his secret! Why would he glare at guys Shinigami when I was sent to a mission with only me and some male shinigami in the squad!"

"That's common sense"

"Eh?" Momo tilted her head

Rangiku sigh "Are you sure that your brain did not freeze being with Taichou? All guys will react like this when they had their girlfriend. How long have you two went on a date?"

"Erm…Around 6 months already?"

"6 months? That is pretty long… Soon we will do what guys do."

"What?" Momo was tempting to know.

"That's for you to find out. By the way, what do you want to talk about?"

"That's right…Shiro-chan and I wanted to know if Ichimaru-Taichou like fox"

"What's that weird question about? Of course he like. He have the "fox" face which people give him right?"

"Well…One of our squad members, Tsubasa found an female pregnant orange fox few days ago and somehow… it give birth. Now there are 8 baby fox and he is giving away to us. We had 2 baby fox. A orange colour and a orange and red colour. Which fox colour do you want?"

"Woa…That's nice. Well…I think Gin would like the orange colour fox."

"Alright Thanks! I will tell this to Shiro-chan!" Momo left soon after she said it.

Rangiku smiled and carry on with her decoration. Entering the gateway countless time with Yachiru by her side in order to fill the place their destination is with decoration.

-Meanwhile-

"Hmm? This Reiatsu is so familiar…Is Ran-chan here or what?" Gin thought and killed the remaining hollow. "Are we done yet?" Gin ask on of his members.

"We still have to look around the town to find remaining hollow and killed them. Once that is done, the mission is a success."

"Oh…Let' get tar job done so we can relax..." Gin said and led the group.

-Meanwhile (Party area)-

The place where they held the party is surrounded by a barrier so that Gin could not see anyone in the barrier.

Rangiku arrival with the decoration and now, it is almost ready. All the captain and vice-captain was working together to make this party a success. Even the 12th Division is helping out.

"Yachiru-chan, here are the rest of the decoration" said Rangiku and Yachiru came bouncing in.

"Yay! More jumping!" Yachiru took the fluffy banners decoration and jump from pole to pole putting on to every pole she jump to.

After few minutes, she was done and every other things was done as well. The big clock in the middle rang a few times and it was now 6.45pm. Rangiku open a portal and quickly return to Soul Society to wait for Gin.

-Meanwhile (Gin and the Shinigami)-

The clock rang and Gin and his teammate heard it. They had just finish their remaining job and were going back to Soul Society "Wait for me Ran-chan" Gin said and entered the portal.

-Soul Society-

Everything was quiet. Like no one was even there. Actually no one was. It was totally like a ghost town but the light was still on. Rangiku went back home and took the present she is going to give to Gin and waited for the time to get ready to get Gin.

Gin return and he left to his division. No one was around so she went straight to his office. "Ran-chan~!" Before he could say anything, Rangiku was not there. Not at her table doing paperwork.

"Where is she?" Gin thought and sat at his captain desk. He looked around and everything was quiet. Not the sound of any loud argument about anything from anyone, Shinigami running here and there, hell butterfly sending message around… It was far too quiet.

Seireitei clock rang and it was now 7pm. A knock came onto his captain office. "Come in" Gin said. Rangiku enter with a blindfold in her hand.

"Welcome back, Ichimaru-Taichou"

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me by my title Ran-chan?"

"Nothing is wrong…Follow me" Rangiku said and left.

"Wait" he chased after his beloved Rangiku.

They went to the gateway leading to the party location.

"Put this on" Rangiku said and handed him the blindfold.

"Why?" Gin ask but Rangiku had already began to cover his eyes with the blindfold.

"You may think I'm stupid because of your eyes close, you can't see anything so, the blindfold with help you not to see anything." With that, he is completely blindfolded.

"Just follow me and you wont get lost" she continued and both of them went in to the gateway.

Few minutes later, they arrival at their destination.

"You could put down the blindfold" Rangiku said and Gin did so. He open his real eyes and saw everything.

The place was filled with everyone in Soul Society. Including those who went on the mission with him earlier in the day. Colorful lights was filled, banners was put up and a big sign saying "Happy Birthday Ichimaru Taichou!" There was a huge birthday cake in the middle which seems to be like a 10 story high cake. Wonder who made that kind of cake.

"This is for me?" Gin close his real eyes and his usual fox face return.

"Yes its for you. I know why you did not want me to celebrate your birthday when we were younger.

"Why?"

"Because I could not get any nice things for you and you might think I would do your usual "Steal" things. So in order for that not to happen, you would disappear in hide somewhere. Even if I did that, you would still bring it back to its original place. Am I correct Gin?"

"Ur good to admit…"

"Told yar so…"Rangiku said in his accent

Rangiku said in her proper voice "Let the party of Ichimaru Gin Start!"

Voices of cheering and balloon pop sound was heard and the party went on. There was Sake and such but Rangiku did not drink anything. She had to keep herself awake so she could give him his present.

The cake was slice and it was his and Rangiku favourite fruit , dried persimmon. It looks weird but it was totally enjoyable to eat it. Everyone enjoy it.

Finally the time they are all waiting for, the present time!

There was a pile of many present stake in a corner and what caught him was a big box with many little holes in it. Gin went up to it and stare at it for a few minutes. Rangiku suddenly slap his head.

"Ouch!" Gin whined and rubbed his head a little.

"You are supposed to open it! Not admire it!"

"Chill Ran-chan…"Gin said and saw the card attach to it. He read out "Happy birthday, Ichimaru-Taichou. Hope your birthday will be a smash. From, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushiro and the 10th Squad."

Gin open up the box and there lay a small orange fox sleeping soundly in the box. It slowly woke up. Its eyes open revealing a light blue colour. Gin lifted up the tiny fox and it did not struggle to him. More like it like the feeling of Gin.

"Thank you Hinamori-chan and Shiro-chan" said Gin and stroke the fox fur.

"Your welcome!" Momo said cheerfully.

"Don't call me Shiro" Toushiro said coldly and was smack in the head by Momo.

"Ouch!" Toushiro said and for once glare at Momo.

"You glare me, I glare you" Momo said which her glare could even scare the living hell of Kenpachi. Toushiro surrender and let Momo do the talking.

Gin whisper to Rangiku "Girls are scary..."

"Glad you know" Rangiku said with a chuckled.

"Nee Ran-chan, what do you want the fox to be called?"

"It's yours so why don't you name it?"

"Hmm…How about Ran?"

"I hate you…" Rangiku said in a teasing voice but she accepted the fox name to name after her.

After opening all the present, everyone clear up and return back to Soul Society. Once Rangiku and Gin return, Rangiku pulls Gin to a place. He passes the young fox

"Where are we goin?" Gin asked Rangiku.

"You see…" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Alright…"

Rangiku and Gin left Seireitei as they had permission from the head captain. After awhile, Gin remembers the place where both of them had gone to when they were younger. Much before they went into the academy.

They ran and ran until they went into a very familiar abandon house they once lived in.

"We are here" said Rangiku and enters the house. Everything was still in place and no one is occupying as it is somewhere in a forest. Many flash back happen. How they were running in and out of the place, playing outside, chasing fish in the lake and many other stuff they did when they were younger.

"Why did yar brin me here?"

"I want to celebrate your birthday one on one. I never did it with you once and so… I'm going to do it now. See the clock?" she pointed to her wall clock which was still working to the surprise.

**It was 11.55****pm.**

She move forward until she was so close to him and handed him his present. . The box was small yet colorful at the same time. Gin took it and open it. It was a bracelet and there was an white crystal fox with a orange cat beside it.

"Happy Birthday, Ichimaru Gin…" Rangiku said and kisses him on the lips. Gin return the kiss and hold her closely to him. He releases her and Rangiku said "Before the day ends, let sit on the roof so we could enjoy the breeze and maybe… something else." Rangiku left and went up to the roof. Gin was right behind her.

Once he was there, there was 2 stake of bags filled with dried persimmon. "When did yar…-" He pointed towards the bags.

"I came back here 2 days ago when you were sent on a mission to the world of the living. I got this ready for you." Rangiku smile and motion him to sit beside her.

When Gin open one of the stake, he give one dried persimmon to Rangiku. "Here, eat it"

Rangiku look at him and gladly took it. "We can share… To much for me it not good…"Gin said and pull her closely towards him.

Finally, the clock strike midnight and shooting stars was seen. It was so beautiful. Gin look at Rangiku and she was making her wish. Gin did the same.

After awhile Gin ask Rangiku "Nee Ran-chan, what did yar wish for?"

"To be with you forever and no matter what, we will forever had each other by our side."

"Yar…I wish the same thing as you" Gin said and Rangiku rested on his shoulder. "Get some rest, you was so busy with the party planning and I don't think you got any sleep…"

Slowly, Rangiku closes her eyes and was soundly asleep.

Gin put down the stake of dried persimmon and slowly patted her head and soon he as well was sleeping with her.

After few hours, Gin woke up and soon, the Sun rise will be seen. He remember what Rangiku told him when they were younger _"I also wanted to watch the sun rise with you Gin..."_

Before he notice, there was a slight movement on his shoulder. Rangiku rub her eyes and look at Gin fox face. "Yar woke up on time…the sun rise is starting."

Rangiku sat up and both of them watch the sun rise together as a couple.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you all like this story :)**

**R&R! pls :)**


End file.
